Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an optical writing device and an image forming apparatus.
Background Art
Optical writing devices with a plurality of light sources are known that simultaneously scan a plurality of lines of the surface of a photoconductor by the laser beams emitted from these light sources to draw an electrostatic image. Such optical writing devices are used, for example, for a laser-beam printer and a digital copier.
Moreover, optical writing devices with a pixel clock generating function are known in the art.